Zelda's Birthday
by sarahthegreat2
Summary: Zelda's 18th birthday is just around the corner and she wants a ball to celebrate it. But will it go according to plan?


Zelda's Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

Zelda's 18th birthday was just around the corner. Since she was a princess, she wanted a grand ball to celebrate the occasion, which her father supplied quite readily. She wanted it in the ballroom of Hyrule Castle, with a pink colour scheme, a sit-down dinner, a birthday cake, a DJ and sandwiches and pizza during the dance.

The day came come where she and her father would go and organize all the details. She needed a dress, so she went to the clothing store in Kakariko Village, run by Dampe. She looked at countless ball gowns, poufy ones, spaghetti strap ones, strapless ones long sleeved ones, short sleeved ones, full-skirted ones, straight-cut ones, wide-strap ones and ones with a lot of beading. Finally, she found the perfect one: a strapless pink full-skirted one in her size with fabric and mesh lining, with two white stripes diagonally around the bottom. It needed to be altered, so she stepped onto the podium with it on. The only problem was that Dampe kept sticking her with the pins!

"Hey! Ouch! Stop that!" Zelda's cries echoed through the shop, as her friends winced in their seats, magazines drooping with each pin prick.

"DO forgive me." Dampe's voice dripped with false honey.

"Fine, just stop sticking me. When will the dress be available to be picked up?"

"In three weeks., Your Highness." Zelda, her father and her friends left the shop, and went to the stationery store to design the invitations. Zelda already had what the invitations were going to say on a piece of paper, so all they needed to do was put everything into the computer. What they ended up with was stiff white paper with a pink border and the text written in formal cursive, reading as such:

Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule

requests the pleasure of your company

at the eighteenth birthday celebration

of his daughter

Griselda Harkinian Hyrule

Thursday, the sixteenth of September

Two thousand and ten

at five o'clock in the evening

Grand Ballroom, Hyrule Castle

After the invitations had been ordered, the group went to the caterer's to put in the food order. Zelda put in the order herself: "Four-course dinner with sandwiches, pizza and squares during the dance, with Coke, ginger ale and ice water to drink." "As you wish, your Highness." the caterer said. Then it was off to the bakery to order her cake. Zelda was to stay outside for this part. After Daphnes came out, they went to the music store. The Hurdy-Gurdy Man was available and was gladly obliged to DJ for the princess's birthday. Zelda also wanted a live band to play during her entrance, before and during dinner. Next was the shoe store, where Zelda looked at dress shoes. The man at the desk measured her. She was a size seven, so they looked at shoes in her size. Finally she found a pair of pink two-inch heels that matched the dress, so she bought them.

There was one last stop at the bar to book the bartender and then it was back to the palace. Zelda had put in a hard day's work organizing her birthday ball and now she was tired. She had dinner and went to bed.

A week later the invitations came in. She and her dad sealed them and sent them off to her good friends. Soon, replies started coming in, from her friends, Nayru, Din, Farore, Saria, Ruto, Nabooru and even the farmer Talon and his daughter Malon. Even the boys sent in their replies: Darunia, Rauru, Saria's boyfriend Mido, Nayru's boyfriend Ralph, the Skull Kid, Vaati, Dark Link and even Ganondorf. Two weeks after that, the dress was ready. Zelda picked it up from the alteration shop, and it was just right. She tried it on with her nylon pantyhose and shoes. Everything was ready.

Finally the big day came. Zelda woke up early that morning, showered, dressed in a hot pink sweater and jeans and went downstairs for breakfast. "Happy birthday, Zelda." her father said as she entered the dining room. He handed her a wrapped box. "Open it." Inside was a pink velvet box hinged on one side, and when Zelda opened that, she found a silver tiara with pink rhinestones set into it, and a matching necklace and earrings. "Oh, Dad, I love it!" Zelda cried. "It was your mother's." said Daphnes. Zelda said, "I can wear it at my party tonight." "Meet me in the ballroom as soon as you're done eating."

Half an hour later, Zelda went down to the ballroom to assist in the setting up for the ball. Both dividers would be open, so it would be just one big room. The first task was to get the tables out from the storeroom. One long one for Zelda, her father, Impa, Link, and her best girlfriends, and 50 or so round ones which would seat ten each. Next was to put pink tablecloths on each table and chair, number them, and put water glasses on the table, with pink cloth napkins set in them. Once those were in place, Daphnes went to the kitchen to grab some cutlery. Three forks on the left side and a knife and dessert spoon on the right, with a dessert fork and coffee spoon on top. The spoon was for coffee, the fork for cake. A bread plate went above the forks. After the tables were set up, they dragged the heavy podium from the basement, placed it beside the head table, and covered it with a pink cloth. Then the Hurdy-Gurdy Man arrived to set up his DJ equipment. "Put it in the back. That's where the dance floor is going to be." To finish up the setup of the tables, Zelda put a container of sugar and another of milk and cream, and a container of Parmesan cheese on each table. The basket of dinner rolls would be placed on the tables just before the guests arrived. The last thing they had to do was hang the big pink "Happy 18th Birthday Zelda" banner above the entrance to the room. Zelda looked at the time. It was a quarter to noon. "Shoot, is that the time?" she cried. "I'm going to be late for my nail appointment!" She rushed out the door and drove to the spa.

At the spa, Zelda soaked her feet in warm, soapy water, had them scrubbed and then painted with light pink nail polish. Then she had the same thing done to her hands. While her nails were drying, she sat back and had a facial and her makeup done. After that, she left for the hair salon, where she had her hair shampooed, dried and put up. When all that was done, it was four o'clock. It was time to go home and get dressed.

In her bedroom, Zelda took off the clothes she had been wearing that day and changed into her dress. She decided it was best to put on her hose and shoes first. Once that was done, it was time to get into her dress. Impa took it out of the closet. It was covered in a thin plastic bag. Once everything was in place, she put on her tiara set that her father had given her that morning. "Oh, Zelda, you look so beautiful." Impa told Zelda. "When can I go down?" " You can go down now, but you have to wait in a room off the lobby of the ballroom until everyone has arrived and is seated. You will lock it from the inside so no one sees you until your entrance. Once everyone is seated and the ballroom doors shut, I will come get you. You will go to the entrance of the room. The emcee will announce you, the doors will open, and you will walk in. Your father will walk out a few steps, and the two of you will walk to the head table, where Link will be waiting. You will take his hand and walk to your seat. Afterward, the speeches will begin."

Zelda walked down from her bedroom to the ballroom of the lobby. She went into the special room and locked the door. An hour later, Impa came to get her, and she walked to the front doors of the ballroom. Then she heard the announcement. "Announcing the Princess Zelda of Hyrule Castle!" The doors flew open, and she walked in to great applause and classical music. Her father walked out to meet her, and the two of them walked to the head table, where Zelda took Link's hand, and they walked to their seats and sat down. Then the emcee said "We all know why we're here, to celebrate the 18th birthday of a very special young lady, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Daphnes?"

Daphnes took the podium. "Thank you." he said. 'I am very happy to be a part of the 18th birthday of my daughter. Zelda, on this day, I can only see the little girl who spent countless hours in the playroom of the palace playing Ocarina of Time." And so on and so on until "Link, thank you for rescuing my fair Zelda all of those times. I think you two will be a perfect pair. Thank you." Next was Link. "Zelda, I remember the very first time I met you in the courtyard of this castle. I was 10 and you were 7. I was on a quest to collect all of the gems to open the Door of Time. I also remember the time when you were pranked and locked in the guys' locker room, and I was the only one in there. We sure had some fun times."

The speeches went on until 6:30, when it was dinner time. Everyone looked as the trays of plates passed each table, wondering what was on them. The first course was garden salad, the second was pasta or lasagna, the third was roasted Cucco with potatoes and seasonal veggies and dessert was ice cream or lemon Ice. Then the speeches continued for another hour, during which time some of the more bored guests started playing stacking contests with their cups. They were sent out of the room until the dance. Finally, at 8:00, the house lights dimmed and a video montage of Zelda's first 18 years played on the video screen. Afterwards, a full sheet cake with a pink border, "Happy 18th Birthday Zelda" in pink icing and three rows of six candles was wheeled out. Everyone in the room sang "Happy Birthday" except Mido and his friends, who sang the other version about zoos, monkeys and Zelda's boyfriend. Link chased Mido around the room, as everyone laughed. Zelda blew out 17 candles on the first try. The remaining candle meant that she had a boyfriend. Link blew out the other one, and some people laughed. Then the cake was wheeled out into the front room to be cut, put on plates and placed on a long pink tablecloth-covered table along with the ham, tuna, turkey and egg sandwiches, cheese, pepperoni and veggie pizza and various squares. Then the emcee asked everyone to be seated for the father-daughter dance, to "Butterfly Fly Away" by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus, and much crying from the audience. After that, the Hurdy-Gurdy man started his turntables, and everyone rushed to the dance floor, while the waiters refilled the pitchers and the bar reopened. Everyone danced for the rest of the night. Partway through the dance people started getting rowdy. Link and Zelda tried to kiss, but just as his lips were about to touch hers, they heard "Coming through!" and saw Darunia streaking past them. "Darunia!" Zelda exclaimed. "Guards, do something!" "Okay big guy, let's go." they said as Darunia was led out of the room. Over by the buffet of snacks, some of the more drunk people, Ruto and Malon included, were having a food fight. They, too, got the boot. On the opposite side of the room, Din and Vaati were trying to dance to a slow song, but due to the vast height difference, they couldn't. Also, Ganondorf kept stepping on Nabooru's feet. Towards midnight, everyone cleared the dance floor and Link and Zelda slow danced by themselves. Then the Hurdy-Gurdy Man put on a really fast song and everyone started dancing like mad. Finally, at two in the morning, the dance was over. Everyone lined up on their way out to say thank you to Zelda, got their coats and left. Zelda and Daphnes looked around and surveyed the damage. Alcohol bottles everywhere, food plates on the tables, wine glasses, fallen streamers, popped balloons and more. Daphnes would be up until the morning cleaning it all up. Zelda went upstairs to her room, put on her pink nightshirt and went to bed. It had been the best birthday ever.

The End


End file.
